Trapped
by Predaliena
Summary: Anna and her four friends got lost in the woods during their hiking trip and ended up wandering into the territory of McMillan Estate. Soon they realized their fatal error, but it was too late for them. For all but Anna. The killer known as Trapper had his own plans for her.


**CREATURES ON FIRE**

 **Part 4: Trapped (Dead By Daylight)**

It was a big mistake walking into a place called McMillan Estate. Anna with a group of four friends organized a camping trip into a wooded area and accidentally stumbled on this strange location. It seemed abandoned at first, but very soon they learned how wrong they were.

It was a trap. A gruesome and deadly trap.

The most curious of the company appeared to be Meg and Dwight. It seemed weird to Anna, as Dwight was such a scaredy cat that sometimes it made her laugh. He reminded her very much of a Shaggy character from Scooby-Doo series that she loved so much in her childhood. Shaggy often got scared of his own shadow, and sometimes she noticed similar phenomenon by Dwight. And now he suddenly decided to be one of the bravest and go first exploring the place that looked like a junkyard in the woods. Meg, in turn, always loved adventures, and this promised to be a good one. Little did she know that this would be the last adventure in her life.

Jake and Claudette were reluctant to go in there. Being usually a loner, Jake would prefer to stay out of this, but this was not the best situation. Now it would be only clever to stay together, so he had no other option but to follow his friends. Claudette had similar thoughts about staying away from this place, but she understood that it would be selfish to let two of her friends risk their lives; and thus she and Jake also moved forward, not losing Meg and Dwight out of sight. Anna was the last one left behind, still afraid to make a step. Noticing that she wasn't following them, Jake and Claudette turned around.

"Anna? You okay? Are you going with us?" Jake asked her, tilting his head.

"I don't know, guys… I have a bad feeling about this," she replied, her voice shaking. Claudette then came to her, putting a friendly hand on Anna's shoulder.

"Well, to tell you the truth, so do we. But we cannot leave Meg and Dwight there alone. Who knows what kind of a place this is. It's better if we stay together," Claudette said, looking at Jake who nodded in agreement. "So come on, let's go. We're all afraid, but we should stick together."

Anna sighed and gave up, agreeing that Claudette was right. If anything happens, they would have more chances of survival if all stayed together. So she finally nodded and joined Jake and Claudette. All three moved into the junkyard territory until they caught up with Meg and Dwight who stood near a barrel with burning fire in it.

"Strange," Dwight muttered thoughtfully. "This place looks pretty deserted, but there's still fire here."

"Dude, I think you know what it means," Jake said. "If there's fire, it means someone has made it."

"Jake is right," Claudette agreed. "This place is not totally deserted. I think we're not alone here."

"And I have noticed large hooks strewn around the territory," Anna added, pointing to one of the hooks nearby. "What do you think they are for?"

"No idea and I don't want to know," Meg huffed, feeling shivers run down her spine. "Oh, before we leave, I have to take a pee, otherwise I'll get my pants wet any moment. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay, just don't go too far," Claudette said, watching Meg disappear behind piles of junk. All of them waited in a state of nervousness, each wanting to be away from this place as far as possible. Something wasn't right, and as a proof, silence was suddenly broken by Meg's piercing scream. All four friends ran to check was the problem was, and as soon as they saw Meg, their eyes widened in surprise and horror. She was sitting on the ground with her leg stuck in a bear trap.

"Jesus Christ, Meg! Are you alright?" Dwight ran to her first, followed by the others.

"Please, help!" Meg moaned in pain. "Get this thing off my leg!"

"Hold on, we'll free you in a moment," Jake said, prying the trap open. Dwight helped him to get it open faster until Meg's bleeding leg was finally free.

"Damn, it hurts!" Meg clenched her teeth, her face showing a grimace of pain and torment. "How the hell a bear trap is here? Who put it?"

"Who knows? One thing I'm sure of: whoever lives here is clearly hostile and doesn't live visitors," Jake said, looking around. "We have to move if we want to live."

"Couldn't agree more, dude," Dwight nodded, helping Meg up. "Can you stand and walk?"

"I suppose, but I'll slow you all down," Meg sighed.

"And what do you mean by that? We sure won't leave you behind!" Dwight exclaimed in a bit surprised voice. "Jake and I will carry you if needed. Right?"

"Of course," Jake agreed. "Now let's just… Hey, Anna! What are you doing there?"

No one noticed how Anna stepped away from the group until Jake spotted it. She found a chest in a meter from them and was searching the contents of it. In a minute she returned with a first-aid kit in her hands.

"Hey, look, what I found!" she said, showing her finding to the others.

"Good job. We can at least stop bleeding," Claudette said, taking all the necessary stuff to heal Meg's wound. Claudette seemed to have experience with wound healing, so she worked rather fast. And while she was busy, Anna looked somewhere in the distance and felt blood in her veins turn cold. Now there was no doubt that they weren't alone here.

"Guys, please hurry. We have to get out of here, right freaking NOW!"

"What? Do you see someone?" Claudette asked.

"Look there." Anna pointed behind Jake's back, making them all turn around. There, in the distance among the trees, was a large masked man standing with something that looked like a large cleaver in his hands.

"Oh God… Who is that?" Dwight sounded scared. "How long has he been watching us?"

"I don't know, but I know one thing," Anna said "I've seen enough horror movies to know that no one wearing a mask is ever friendly."

"Run for the gate! Come on!" Claudette yelled while Jake helped Meg walk, supporting her with his shoulder. She limped, but still could walk more or less. The group of friends almost made it to the exit, but the large metal door suddenly shut right before their noses. They were trapped.

"Shit! He locked us here!" Meg exclaimed in horror. "What shall we do now?"

"Damn, this lever does nothing," Jake swore, trying to open the door by pushing the nearby lever, but to no avail. "It seems to be out of power, so there must be some switch or maybe a generator to active the power again."

"A generator? Wait, what's this?" Dwight pointed to a strange machine with something that looked like lights on top of it. "Maybe this is what we need?"

"Let's give it a try. At least we have to do something," Jake agreed, and both guys crouched down to check the machine. "Hey, you're right, it is a generator, but broken one. I think we can fix it in no time."

While Jake and Dwight were busy with the generator, the girls stood guarding. Claudette noticed one more such generator on the right, the other one was north-west from them. But no one managed to reach any of them as unbeknownst to them, a gargantuan man in a mask crept to their backs. He lifted his cleaver, its blade above them like a guillotine, and in a second silence was broken by Claudette's painful scream. The deadly blade hit her right on the shoulder with all the might, making her fall on the ground, holding the heavy-bleeding wound. But despite the pain, she somehow managed to get up and try to run. All five friends ran in different directions in panic, forgetting everything. Each of them had just one thought in mind – survive. If they are lucky, they could regroup again and make another attempt to escape.

Meg was the second unlucky one to get under a killer's blade, and being injured already, she had the smallest chance to get away; and when the masked man hit her, all she could do was trying to crawl away from him. The deranged murderer, however, left her alone, knowing that no one was going to leave this place. It was his hunting territory, and he, a perfect hunter that sharpened his skill for years, will make sure nobody survives.

Nobody but one.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna separated from the group, just like the others, thinking what to do now. Meg and Claudette were severely injured, and that monster of a man sure wasn't going to let anyone leave. Her heart was beating in her chest insanely, thoughts were barely coherent. Where were Jake and Dwight now? Were they still intact? She was sure they wouldn't last long as well, and this psychopath will get them later or soon. Hiding behind one of what remained of a brick wall, Anna did her best to gather her thoughts. Those generators that are strewn around the territory, they sure have something to do with the gate, and if they are fixed, as Jake already guessed, it could provide power to open the exit and get out of this hellhole. Making a deep breath, she started moving to the nearest generator. Anna decided it would be safer to move in a crouching position, making it harder for the killer to spot her. Little did she know that she had been watched already for a long time; and as soon as Anna moved out of her hiding spot, something hit her on the head and everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Anna didn't know how long she was unconscious, but as soon as consciousness returned to her, so did the headache. But even before she opened her eyes, she felt something was pulling her shirt from behind. But the worst was that she couldn't feel the ground. Opening her eyes abruptly, the young woman noticed she was indeed hanging in the air, but when she looked up, she finally saw herself hanging on one of the large hooks by her shirt. It's not like it was painful or anything, just inconvenient. Grabbing the hook, with both hands, she tried to unhook herself, but after a few useless attempts she gave up. Anna understood that she wasn't strong enough to lift her own weight so all what remained was just to hand and wait what happens next.

After a few moments went, something caught Anna's attention. The sound of a faint moan reached her ears, and when she turned her head to the right in search for the source, she saw Meg hanging on the neighboring hook. Unlike Anna, Meg was obviously doomed as her body was pierced by the hook, and she just hung there like a piece of meat. Anna was surprised about how Meg was still alive. But that was not all. Not at the sight of Meg's bloody body on a hook made tiny hairs on Anna's skin stand on their ends. Something began to morph around Meg's helpless body until it turned into something that resembled giant spider legs. Meg struggled with all her might, but that nightmarish overpowered her easily, piercing her body and finally killing her. Anna felt her heart practically squeezing from sorrow while watching one of her friends die, but the hellish surprise didn't end there. Those deadly legs lifted Meg's body and it literally dissolved in the air. The hook fell down on the ground and Meg was gone for good.

Anna shook her head, trying to digest everything she just saw. She had just witnessed a human body disappearing in the thin air. How was this even possible? And what are those spider legs? Anna was totally confused. All that she witnessed looked like some twisted form of sacrifice. One thing she was sure about: this murderer didn't kill for himself, but for this… thing, whatever it is. And most likely the rest of her company suffered the same unenviable fate. Then why was she still alive? Strangely enough, the killer hung her in a different way, not like the others. It meant he wanted her alive, but for what purpose? But in a minute Anna realized that she would get her answer soon as she saw the killer coming her way.

The young woman watched the gargantuan man standing before her, obviously studying her as well. Now Anna could finally behold him in all his macabre might. She had never seen a man of such size. To her he seemed like a walking house. He was tall and muscular, although only his shoulders were visible, the rest of the body covered with rubber overall. His face was hidden beneath a white mask with a monstrous grin full of what seemed to sharp teeth. Anna was curious about what he looked like behind the mask, but she presumed him to be somewhat disfigured. As far as she had learnt from horror movies, such killers usually hid their deformed faced underneath the masks, so this guy's situation could be the same. She noticed also that he had no cleaver or any other weapon in his hands. A sparkle of hope that she might survive burned in Anna's heart, and, taking courage, she dared to speak to the killer.

"Who are you?" was the first question she asked. The masked man didn't move for some time or made any signs of understanding. Anna's heart began to fall slowly as she started to suspect that this guy had the mind of a child, but then he suddenly spoke back, saying just one single word:

"Trapper."

"Trapper? Um… okay… I'm Anna," she muttered, not knowing what else to say. "So… are you going to kill me too?" She giggled a bit right after asking this question, realizing how funny she must sound. She has just asked the killer if he was going to murder her, although the answer seemed obvious. But to her surprise he shook his head, meaning a "no".

This confused Anna even more. If he wasn't planning to kill her, then why was he still keeping her alive? There was something weird about it. But soon she got the hint when the man who called himself a Trapper brought his hands to the mask and took it off his face. For a moment Anna had a weird thought that this man lived for surprising her on every step. She expected him to be deformed under the mask, but instead she saw just… a face. A normal face of a man. It was covered with dirt like the rest of his visible body, and except for several scars in a few places, there was nothing out of ordinary. The only feature that spoke of his monstrous nature was the cold, harsh glance of his dark eyes. And to Anna he seemed almost… attractive.

The Trapper approached the woman so close that just a few centimeters separated them from each other. Grabbing her waist, he lifted her higher and in the next second Anna stopped feeling pressure anymore, as she felt herself being taken off the hook and put on a massive man's shoulder like a bag of potatoes. And while he carried her, Anna's mind seemingly became separated into two halves. One part yelled at her that she must resist and try her best to escape the killer's clutches, but the other, more sensible in her opinion, told her to stay calm and not to make things worse with the futile attempts to get away. This could only anger the predator which might result in her death. And Anna sure wasn't going to die, at least for now.

Their final destination was located in some kind of a cellar with four more hooks attacked to a single wooden pillar. The Trapper passed them and put Anna down, pressing her to the wall with his own strong body. One of his arms held her waist, making sure she doesn't try to get away, but Anna had no such plans anyway. She was determined to stay calm and better give him what he wanted; and perhaps then she might have a chance to get out of here alive.

And again Anna got a surprise to experience when the killer pressed his face to her neck and inhaled deeply, making guttural sounds when puffing out. He sounded more like a carnivorous beast, but this time a satisfied one. He obviously liked her smell as he repeated the same gesture again and again; and instead of feeling disgusted, Anna caught herself on beginning to feel… aroused. Her neck was a major turn-on spot, and when his lips touched the soft skin, planting small kisses, she couldn't help but let out a faint moan. She really didn't expect this monster of a man to have a gentle side, but now she understood how wrong she was. He was capable of being gentle, but only when he truly wanted it. He just chose to be cruel to people, especially being a servant of some supernatural thing; but sometimes exception can be made, and this was the case.

Noticing the woman's reaction, the Trapper clearly understood that she liked what he was doing to her, and he wanted more. The more he inhaled her smell, the more his body heat up. The soft skin, the silky touch of her hair… and those plump lips… The more he looked at them, the more his desire to taste them grew. So he decided not to waste time and, grabbing Anna's face with both hands, claimed her lips with his. Her own desire pushed all the common sense into the darkest depths of her mind and she kissed him back, her own tongue entangling with his like two snakes trying to overpower each other. For a man like him, this Trapper guy sure knew how to kiss and how to make a woman slowly go mad. Anna felt heat slowly pooling down between her legs, wanting so much more, but she had to be patient. There was so much more to come.

The Trapper suddenly grabbed Anna by the shirt, clearly intending to tear it off her body, but she, being a smart being by her nature, just took his hand gently and purred:

"Hush now, no need to rip my clothes apart. I know you want to see more of me, so I'll help you."

Light confusion could be read on Trapper's face as he tilted his head a bit, but soon enough all became clear when the woman before him removed her shirt and jeans, followed by her undergarments. He devoured her body with is glance greedily, feeling his own flesh burning with fire of desire. Also, the large male couldn't stand the tightness in his lower region, suppressed by the overall, so he undid the clasps, removing the filthy piece of rubber as fast as possible. And while Anna watched him strip, she couldn't help but admire the shape of his body. She couldn't even imagine what was hidden under the overall, but now, when he stood before her, hiding nothing, she mustered up her courage and ran her soft palms all over his muscled torso, feeling every curve with fingertips. The Trapper stood still, enjoying the gentle touch of her hands on his own rough skin; but then he made another guttural sound that momentarily caught Anna's attention, and she looked into his eyes. The killer looked at her and then down at himself, and Anna understood at once what he wanted. She slowly moved her hand down his stomach until it reached the man's crotch; and when her fingers wrapped around his already stiff shaft, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. While Anna massaged his male parts, he snapped back into reality, wanting to touch her curves. His calloused fingers made circles around her breasts, kneading them and playing with already hardened buds. Anna let out another moan, now louder than before, as breasts were one of the most sensitive spots on her body; she even loved to be touched there more than between her legs. He liked the reaction he got from the female, and then a thought flashed in his mind – _what if I use my tongue on her?_ Without thinking twice, the Trapper lowered his head to one of her breasts, and in that very second Anna felt wet sensation on her right nipple. Anna felt she would soon be unable to bear the sweet torture of his manipulations with her body, and the monsterman himself felt growing more and more impatient from his own prelude. She was already going to beg him to take her now, but it was no longer necessary as the Trapper left her breasts alone and lifted her up so that their faces were almost on the same level. Thus it would be easier for him to enter the female body. Anna had no time to react as his love shaft began penetrating her, easily sliding deeper into her heated cavern. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, getting used to his size. He was large enough to stretch her insides, but everything was bearable. The Trapper didn't give her much time to adjust though. His cup of patience was full and all he wished now is to bang his female so that she would collapse from exhaustion. Anna wrapped her arms around his neck while the massive man started moving his hips rather fast. At first she felt some pain, but it was merely because of being unused to the size; and later it hurt no more than just a plain bruise. After all, this guy still looked pretty much human, despite the size, so actually there was nothing so unusual about him.

With each thrust, the Trapper growled like a bear, increasing the speed step by step and planting small bites on Anna's neck and earlobe. It gave a slight ticklish feeling and only added more to the pleasure she was bathing in. She felt her peak approaching fast, and the more he thrust into her, the more often he hit the sensitive spot inside her, and Anna couldn't be more sure that this man, killer as he may be, would be able to send her to cloud nine. She writhed and moaned while their bodies rubbed against each other in this bizarre but steamy dance of a predator and his prey, his growls and her cries of pleasure combining in a cacophony of passionate sounds of desire. Anna tried to hold back her orgasm, but it proved to be unsuccessful, considering how fast and powerfully his strong body was pounding into her. Finally she climaxed with a piercing cry of bliss, feeling drops of hot sweat running down her entire body. The Trapper still continued thrusting for a short amount of time, but quiet soon it was too much for him too, and he released his hot load deep inside her. He roared so loudly during his orgasm that Anna had to cover her ears not to go deaf, but it helped little. To her it resembled the sound of erupting volcano that could be heard for kilometers.

Taking a few deep breaths, the Trapper put the female on the ground and looked into her deep blue eyes. Anna stared at him, waiting for his next decision. Was he going to kill her afterwards? Many murderers do like this; first satisfying their carnal needs and then killing the victim. Such behavior was rather usual for such types like him, but still she didn't lose hope that maybe he would let her go. All she could do now is waiting.

The Trapper was lost in thoughts, being unsure what to do with her now. He liked this woman named Anna, and so far she was the first one not to give in to panic in his presence. Besides, she even tried to talk to him, and this was something worthy. These thoughts touched his dark heart and he was close to deciding to let her leave, but copulating with her was so great that he didn't want to let her go. The monsterman wanted to experience this again, and now he was sure that only Anna could give him that pleasure.

Anna, in turn, was also torn between wanting to be free and her desire for him. If he decides to let her go, she will have every chance to live her life and be happy. But, on the other hand, she knew there would be no other man like the Trapper who could make her experience such euphoria and feel desirable as a woman. Maybe if he could allow her to stay with him a bit more? Anyway, it was up to him to decide, not her.

Finally, after a few minutes of thinking, the Trapper picked up Anna's clothes and gave them back to her, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He then put his overall and mask on and left the basement. Dressing up, Anna wasn't sure what to think. Has he decided to let her go or keep her for a while? She didn't know, but he sure wasn't going to take away her life, and that made her happy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Trapper still hesitated to make a final decision. He liked this young woman and knew it would be torture to force her to stay here. But he also noticed that she had similar feelings to him, he could read it in her eyes. Before that he never wanted any trespassers in his territory, but now things have changed. All her friends were dead and the Entity was pleased, so his main mission was complete. Who knows when another group of victims dares to wander into his hunting grounds? No one knows that for sure. So he then had an idea that later became his final decision.

He would keep Anna until the next group of careless wanderers enters his domain. And then he would let her leave.

Her future is freedom.


End file.
